DEJAME ESTAR A TU LADO
by bizcochia U-u
Summary: La Vida Es Un Suspiro Breve E Intenso Algo Que No Es Eterno, He Vuelto! Con Un AU, AM, Review Please! :)
1. Default Chapter

Nota de autor.- hola! Aquí regreso después de pasar una super crisis de depre al ver mis fics aniquilados en la web me los borraron y caí en depresión y huelga pero he vuelto y espero terminar este antes de que me lo borren he dicho. 

Disclaime: no me vayan ha demandar si no pongo esto, rurouni kenshin no es mío si fuera mío fuera rica y estuviera creando mas historias para hacer crecer mi fortuna jajaja que dramática..

Como siempre pareja principal aoshi y misao, no estoy segura si abra romances adjuntos por que la verdad no se me ha ocurrido, lo que puedo prometer es que habrá mucho amor entre esta pareja, los personajes están bastante modificados, probablemente les sorprendan ciertas actitudes aunque no creo, también quiero decir que es bastante típica la historia pero en algún momento saldrán a flote mis locuras bueno sin decir mas los dejo con la historia.

DÉJAME ESTAR A TU LADO

Capitulo 1

"A TU LADO"

Todo comenzó alrededor de dos años atrás, cuando yo me creía inmortal a mi corta edad lo tenia todo, era uno de los neurocirujanos mas prestigiados del país, gozaba de una excelente posición económica y social y en cima de todo eso tenia lo mas prestigiado que un ser humano puede desear el amor de su vida, había logrado encontrar lo que muchos se pasaban buscando toda una eternidad mi alma gemela, algo en lo que yo ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar ni un minuto jamas había creído en esas tonterías del amor a primera vista, de las mariposas en el estomago y las chispas en los ojos, para mi simplemente eso no existía que equivocado me encontraba, todo eso cambio cuando la conocí a ella aun recuerdo nuestro trágico encuentro amargo y dulce a la vez.

Flash back...

Me encontraba manejando por las calles de la ciudad histérico, esa noche había perdido a mi primer paciente y eso me atormentaba, como era posible el haberlo perdido, como deje que eso ocurriera, si todo fue perfecto, no cometí ni un solo error, debería de estar recuperandoce mas sin embargo lo perdí, así como si nada se me escabullo de las manos, como era eso posible.

La culpa invadía cada rincón de mi ser, la rabia me posesionaba al igual que la histeria algo muy poco común en mi; ese sentimiento de impotencia jamas experimentado antes me carcomía por dentro.

De repente debido a mi imprudencia, sentí el impacto con otro vehículo, nunca lo vi venir, solo sentí eso el impacto, por unos segundos todo se volvió negro, pero rápido regreso a la normalidad, afortunadamente para mi estaba consiente, me encontraba bien aunque con algunos golpes y cortaduras, pero nada grave parecía ser, mas sin embargo los pasajeros del otro vehículo parecían no haber corrido con la misma suerte ya que no se observaba movimiento alguno, era entrada la noche y no había nada quien nos auxiliara, salí del coche como pude y me acerque al otro vehículo para ver el estado de los pasajeros, al acercarme solo me pude percatar que solo había un conductor rápidamente saque mi celular y llame a una ambulancia, después de hacerlo, me acerque de nuevo y al estar ahora mas cerca me pude percatar que no era un el si no una ella, parecía estar muy mal herida, como pude me las ingenia para sacarla del vehículo, haciendo caso omiso a mi propio dolor debido a las contusiones que presentaba ,claro que todo esto lo hice corroborando que no presentara fractura de cuello no quería causarle mayor daño, al igual de extraerla con extremo cuidado, la coloque a unos cuantos metros del accidente y hacerlo pude contemplar por primera vez su rostro y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera a mi alrededor como si nada mas existiera de pronto todo parecía tan pequeño en realidad era tan hermosa, no importaba que se encontrara cubierta de sangre eso no lograba opacar sus delicadas y tiernas facciones, y de repente mientras yo aun la contemplaba anonadado esta abrió los ojos revelándome un intenso color verde, pestañeo unas cuantas veces parecía estar sorprendida.

¿Quien eres tu? (con dolor en su voz )

shshsh... , no te muevas, soy doctor, mi nombre es aoshi, cual es el tuyo (pregunte interesado)

misao (dijo esta pausadamente, para después soltar un leve quejido) me duele (pronuncio)

aoshi.- no te muevas, la ambulancia ya viene en camino, donde te duele

misao.- aquí (alzando su mano derecha y colocándosela en ese mismo costado)

aoshi.- déjame ver (levantándole la blusa roja que traía puesta para observar un fuerte hematoma) parece ser que tienes costillas rotas (pronuncio)

aoshi comenzaba a preocuparce ya que podrían existir hemorragias internas aparte de las costillas rotas.

Aoshi.- misao quieres que le avise a alguien

Misao.- no tengo a nadie, todos están fuera del país, vivo sola (con mirada de preocupación)

Aoshi.- ya veo

Misao.- tengo miedo (comenzando a llorar, hasta ese momento se había comportado extremadamente valiente, pero parecía ser que el dolor y el recuerdo de que estaba sola la comenzaban a afectar)

Aoshi.- no llores (acariciándole la cara)

Misao.- estoy sola y me voy a morir (hecha un mar de lagrimas y algo desesperada)

Aoshi.- no estas sola, me tienes a mi y no te vas a morir ya lo veras

En eso llego la ambulancia, interrumpiendo nuestra platica, pronto nos encontrábamos rodeados de paramédicos y siendo atendidos por estos, los dos fuimos trasladados a l mismo hospital, donde fuimos examinados.

Aoshi duro poco tiempo en emergencias debido a que simplemente necesito unas cuantas puntadas ya que sus radiografías y tomografía no habían mostrado ningún daño interno pudo ser dado de alta en unas cuantas horas, por otro lado misao no corrió con la misma suerte, esta se encontraba bastante mal se había roto 4 costillas y una había logrado penetrar uno de sus pulmones por lo cual paso parte de la noche en cirugía y en terapia intensiva.

Ya era entrado el amanecer cuando aoshi se dirigió a obtener información sobre aquella joven que le robo el corazón.

Aoshi.- me podría proporcionar el informe medico de la señorita misao, no recuerdo su apellido (la verdad es que no lo sabia , pero debía sonar como si trabajara en ese hospital o fuera a realizar alguna operación)

Enfermera.- y usted quien es (dudosa de proporcionar información)

Aoshi.- soy el doctor shinomori

Enfermera.- así esta en terapia intensiva doctor (ese nombre rápidamente la hizo reaccionar no todos los días se encontraba con una eminencia en el país y le estaba deteniendo el paso) gusta que lo escolte, señor (dijo rápidamente)

Aoshi.- eso no es necesario, con que me diga que dirección tomar y anuncie mi presencia estará bien

Enfermera.- como usted diga, tome el ascensor y suba hasta 5 piso, de ahí debe de ser fácil ya que las indicaciones lo llevaran hasta ahí

Aoshi.- gracias (caminando hacia el ascensor)

La enfermera rápidamente descolgó el teléfono y le anuncio a la enfermera en guardia que el doctor shinomori subiría a ver a la paciente makimichi

La puerta del ascensor se abrió de par en par justo en el 5 piso, este salió rápidamente del ascensor y como lo había dicho la enfermera fue rápido llegar al pequeño lobbie de terapia, rápido se dirigió a una enfermera

aoshi.- la cama de la señorita misao, soy el doctor shinomori

Enfermera.- la paciente makimichi, por aquí sígame

Aoshi asintió con la cabeza y la siguió, hasta estar frente a una puerta

Enfermera.- aquí es

Aoshi.- gracias

Enfermera.- con permiso

Aoshi entro ala habitación para encontrar a una misao que parecía estar dormida, se veía tan tranquila, este se acerco hasta la cama donde tomo el expediente medico y comenzó a analizarlo cuidadosamente.

Aoshi.- 4 costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, aja, aja (leyendo)

Misao abrió los ojos para ver una figura espigada y alta frente a su cama , leyendo su informe con bastante interés.

Misao.- hola (musito casi inescuchable)

Pero no para aoshi quien volteo inmediatamente al escuchar su voz

Aoshi.- no hables (dijo este acercandoce a ella) necesitas descansar (continuo, tomándole una de sus piernas)

Misao asintió con la cabeza al igual que se sonrojaba un poco al sentir la mano de aoshi en su pierna

Aoshi.- me recuerdas pregunto este (sentandoce en el espacio disponible en su cama)

Misao volvió a mover la cabeza afirmativamente, gracias (susurro)

Aoshi.- no (moviendo su cabeza en negativa) yo tuve la culpa del accidente, mi imprudencia casi te mata.

Misao.- yo tuve la culpa(posando una de sus manos sobre la boca de este)

Al ver este gesto, y como la chica se apenaba, aoshi tomo la mano de esta entre sus manos y la miro directamente, a esos ojos que loa cautivaron, por primera vez los dos se miraban en una forma intensa.

Ese día nació mi amor por ella, no me pregunte como lo obtuve en retorno, por que la verdad no lo se simplemente se que cuando estoy con ella soy otro, ella me complementa muchos me pregunta de como la soporto, que somos opuestos, que no tenemos nada en común, pero eso a mi no me importa simplemente se que ella me ama y yo la amo a ella, que me hace sentir mas vivo de lo que estoy, que me hace reír con sus locuras, que me pone triste cuando ella se siente mal, que me encanta hacerla enojar, no se como puedo darle gracias a la vida por que ella hoy este caminado a mi lado por estas calles poco iluminadas, riendo por todo y para todos, aunque yo se que en el fondo es solo por mi y para mi esa sonrisa, que me cautiva.

De repente un tirón me saco de mis pensamientos.

Quiero uno (escucho la voz de mi pequeña acompañante)

Aoshi.- mmm...

Misao.- que quiero uno (señalando un establecimiento de mantecados)

Aoshi.- pero si es invierno misao, y nos estamos congelando, además acabamos de cenar hace 15 min., y si que comiste

Misao.- por favor aoshi, quiero uno (con tono infantil y cara angelical)

Aoshi.- como resistirme a semejantes encanto

Misao.- gracias (tirándome del brazo)

Sin ni siquiera sentirlo en un dos por tres nos encontrábamos frente al mostrador del establecimiento.

Empleada.- desea ordenar algo

Misao.- si me das un sundai triple con mucho pero mucho chocolate y cuando digo mucho es mucho, no quiero que se vea coda con eso, también quiero chispas y crema batida

La empleada simplemente escuchaba y miraba sorprendida a misao por todo lo que esta pidiendo, como era posible que en tan pequeño cuerpo cupiera tanto, lo bueno es que no sabia que ella era nutriologo, por que si no creo que se infartarian, aveces pienso que pasaría si sus pacientes se enteraran de todo lo que come (penso aoshi)

Empleada.- y para usted (sacando de sus pensamientos aoshi)

Aoshi.- nada, gracias

Misao.- como que nada, si ni comiste

Aoshi.- claro que si como (respingo)

Misao.- un te verde y la mitad de una ensalada no es comer

Aoshi.- para algunas, personas eso es norma, que tu te comas media vaca es otra cosa

Misao.- que quisiste insinuar con eso

Empleada.- aquí tiene (sacándonos de nuestro pequeño argumento, lo cual lamente por que estaba a punto de hacer que hiciera ese gesto con la nariz que tanto me gusta)

Aoshi.- ¿cuanto es?

Empleada.- son 70 pesos

Aoshi.- aquí tiene(sacando un billete de ha 100 y pagando)

Mientras este esperaba su cambio, misao se dirigió hacia una mesa con divanes que estaba justo al lado de una ventana, y comenzó a comerce su helado mientras contemplaba el exterior.

Aoshi se acerco hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

Aoshi.- todavía enojada (sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo)

Misao.- no, pero si te fumas eso si.(en forma de ultimado)

Aoshi se detuvo por unos instantes, pero después lo encendió

Misao.- tu mas que nadie, deberías saber que eso mata

Aoshi.- tu sabes desde que me conociste que no mas tengo tres vicios en mi vida aunque últimamente he desarrollado uno nuevo

Misao.- y cuales son esos

Aoshi.- los cigarros, mi trabajo y el te verde

Misao.- pero esos son solamente tres cual es el nuevo

Aoshi.- tu

Misao.- aoshi (para después darle un beso en la mejilla)

Después de alrededor de 30 minutos salimos del establecimiento y nos dirigimos rumbo a su departamento ya era entrada la madruga alrededor de las 12:30 cuando llegamos al complejo departamental.

Subimos las escaleras del complejo, entre risas y jugueteos.

Misao.- shshsh (justo enfrente de la puerta de su departamento) vas a despertar a los vecinos.

Aoshi.- Y QUE SI LO HAGO (gritando con todas sus fuerzas)

Misao.- cállate (exaltada y colocando sus dos manos sobre mi boca) en verdad vas a lograr que me corran (continuo pero ahora tranquila)

Aoshi.- mejor , así te decides por a irte a vivir conmigo

Misao.- tu sabes que no puedo si mi padre se entera (abriendo la puerta y entrando al departamento)

Aoshi.- pero tu padre al igual que tu madre viven a un océano de distancia (quejandoce)

Misao.- lo se , pero es que no se como lo tomarían

Aoshi.- esta bien , no insisto, entonces ya me voy , beso de buenas noche.

Misao.- quédate conmigo, si (tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa)

Aoshi.- tu sabes que no puede, tu sabes

Misao.- eso no es todo en la vida aoshi, además estaría mas tranquila si te quedas aquí conmigo a comenzado a nevar y ya es tarde, por favor

Aoshi.- no se como lo logras

Misao.- eso quiere decir que si

Aoshi.- así es

Esta se abalanzo a este dándole un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios, para después dirijirce a la cocina. Dejando a un aoshi algo anonadado.

Misao.- quieres un te (con un tono de voz alto)

Aoshi.- si un te verde estaría bien

Misao.- en un minuto salgo, espérame en el cuarto

Aoshi camino hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación, abrió la puerta y como siempre todo estaba ordenado con excepción de unas revistas que se encontraban sobre una mesa. Aoshi se sentó e la cama y comenzó a quitarce los zapatos, al igual que el abrigo y el saco, para después deshacer el nudo de la corbata,

Misao apareció en la habitación cargando dos tazas de té.

Misao.- aquí tienes (dándole una taza)

Aoshi.- gracias (dándole un sorbo para después, colocarlo en el buró junto a la cómoda de la cama)

Al igual que aoshi misao coloco su taza de té del lado de su cama, para después sentarce y retirarce los zapatos, su abrigo ya había sido previamente retirado, después se levanto y se saco la blusa de cuello de tortuga negro que traía puesto revelando una camiseta de tirantes negra ceñida al cuerpo después caminando hacia su closet comenzó a desabrocharce lo pantalones para después dejarlos caer y salir de ellos por completo estos eran algo sueltos por eso fue tan fácil que esta se los quitara, revelando un mini boxer de color negro, esta se agacho a recoger el pantalón para depositarlo en el seto de la ropa sucia que se encontraba en esos momentos en el cuarto, lo que dejo a aoshi sin aliento ya que se estaba deleitando con el show que le estaba propiciando sin notarlo si quiera.

Este sin pensarlo si quiera se levanto y camino hasta ella, misao ni se percato hasta que sintió los brazos de aoshi abrazarla por detrás y susurrarle al oído, quédate así ven a costarte conmigo (seductoramente)

Misao.- pero me voy a congelar aoshi

Aoshi.- para eso estoy yo

Misao.- como eres (girando para encontrace con su penetrante mirada)

Y sin pensarlo mucho aoshi la beso apasionadamente, después d e unos minutos por que si que duro el beso rompieron buscando el aire, pero esto no duro mucha ya que misao hambrienta por mas se abalanzo sobre aoshi y brincando capturo su cintura con sus piernas, y su cuello con sus manos mientras que su boca reclamaba la suya, este trastabillo unos instantes hasta que perdió el equilibrio por completo cayendo de rebote en la cama con misao en cima de el, misao reía entre y beso y beso por el impacto además por que aoshi trataba de mantener la calma por que sabia que debía operar mañana y debía llegar relajado y descansado y esto simplemente no le hacia las cosas fáciles, Dios era el único que sabia cuanto trabajo le estaba constando reprimirse ni todas las horas de yoga en el mundo lo prepararían para esto.

Aoshi.- al demonio (grito este relajándose por completo, a la vez que empuja a misao sobre su espalda y apoyaba todo el peso sobre su cuerpo)

Misao.- O.O

Aoshi comenzó a besarle la base del cuello lo que hacia que esta se estremeciera y se sintiera mas fuera de si cada vez mas

Misao.- aoshi, ah, ah, pense aha que no podías (entre contadamente, a la vez que comenzaba a jadear)

Aoshi dejo de besar su cuello y la mira fijamente a los ojos, el deseo reprimido en los dos y lo difícil que era de controlarlo era notorio ante los ojos de ellos mismos. Tienes razón (pronuncio este),quiero pero no debo (tirandoce sobre la cama y soltando a misao )

Esta aprovecho el momento para meterce bajo las cobijas y acurrucarce en su almohada, aoshi tomo unos segundos para tranquilizarce y después siguió el ejemplo de misao y se acomodo al lado de ella atrayéndola hacia el y colocándola en posición de cucharilla.

Aoshi.- que haría sin ti (le susurro al oído)

Misao.- no me tientes Satanás (en tono de burla) que quizás no me controle

Este simplemente sonrío y le beso la cabeza, después estiro su brazo para apagar la luz de la habitación y después descansar su brazo sobre misao, este la contemplo por un buen rato antes de quedarce dormido.

Y de esta forma la noche transcurrió sin ningún percance, tranquila y relajante, dentro de lo que cabe con una misao tan loca para dormir, pero la experiencia hace al maestro.

Nota de autor.- y que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben criticas, comentarios, anónimos etc., son bien recibidos en forma de review, nos vemos en la actualización.

Si los e los personajes están bastante cambiados sobretodo aoshi y ya se fue mucha miel y eso pero pronto a parecerá la tragedia y después la calma otra vez y ya saben como es esto espero que les haya gustado.

Atte.

Bizochia U.u (pola)


	2. Señales

Nota de autora.- bueno aquí va el segundo capitulo espero que les este gustando, ya se que es diferente a lo que normalmente escribo por que por lo general me busco temas muy complicados de desarrollar. Pero este esta apunto de complicarse y perdón por la tardanza pero es que tuve que asistir a unas conferencias y pues me ausente varios días. Pero aquí esta la actualización

"QUÉDATE A MI LADO"

Capitulo 2

"SEÑALES"

A la mañana siguiente, los ruidos de un despertador anunciaban que ya era hora de despertar, eran exactamente las 4:45am y aoshi tenia una operación importante a las 6 de la mañana, este apago el sonido del aparato extendiendo su mano aun con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos se encontró con cara de misao sobre la suya al igual que su pequeño cuerpo, este con extremo cuidado la removió de su posición y la poso sobre la cama, inmediatamente el cuerpo de esta se hizo bolita resintiendo la falta de calor emitida por el cuerpo de el, este se apresuro a cubrirla con las cobijas, para después levantarce de la cama y dirigirse al closet del cual saco un traje en color gris y un camisa azul al igual que una corbata que hacia juego con el conjunto, depues se dirigió al baño donde tomo una rápida ducha, se cepillo los dientes y posteriormente se cambio, antes de irse prendió los cinco despertadores que necesitaba misao para despertarse, al igual que dejo lista la cafetera y una nota pegada en la televisión, ya eran alrededor de las 5:25am cuando aoshi salió del complejo departamental.

Este conducío alrededor de 20 minutos antes de llegar al hospital, ya que las calles estaban poco transcurridas a esa hora de la mañana.

En el hospital...

Aoshi estaciono su carro en su lugar habitual, descendió y entro por la puerta de emergencias.

Enfermera.- buenos días doctor

Aoshi.- buenos días (decía este mientras caminaba por los pasillos, con mirada fría y decidida en verdad era un cambio tremendo el que tenia al rededor de misao, mientras con los demás se mostraba indiferente con ella era todo lo contrario había logrado lo que ningún ser humano en su vida penso lograr ni siquiera su madre obtener una conversación de su parte)

Este tomo el ascensor hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba su oficina dejo sus cosas en esta y se dirigió a cirugía donde se prepara con el traje especial y todo lo demás antes de entrar a quirófano se encontró con el anestesiólogo quien ya se encontraba lavando para entrar.

Anestesiólogo.- buenos días aoshi, hasta que llegas, te retrasaste 5 minutos algo muy raro en ti

Aoshi.- primera vez que llegas temprano sano y te quejas (con tono seco)

Sano.- te sientes bien (de repente)

Aoshi.- por que lo dices

Sano.- te ves algo pálido

Aoshi.- si tu sabes misao es un torbellino para dormir

Sano.- ha ya entiendo pillín

Aoshi.- no es lo que piensas

Sano.- ohhhh

Aoshi.- será mejor que entres y anestesies al paciente (un poco perdiendo su paciencia)

Sano.- esta bien (entrando al quirófano)

Aoshi termino de lavarse para después entrara a quirófano listo para operar.

Él ultimo despertador sonaba con fuerza una misao aun sonámbula trataba de apagar sin éxito alguno. Hasta ese momento había logrado satisfactoriamente apagar los demás, resignada misao se sentó en la cama percatandoce que el despertador esta encima de la televisión.

Misao.- me las vas a pagar (levantandoce de la cama envuelta aun en una cobija)

Esta se dirigió a la televisión donde apago el despertador y despego el recado de aoshi

Recado:

Perdón, paso por ti para ir a comer, te deje la cafetera lista.

Atte.

Aoshi

Misao salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, en ella esta se sirvió una taza de café negro, y coloco a tostar dos panes saco la mantequilla y la mermelada del refrigerador y espero a que estos saltara del tostador, después de unos cuantos minutos estos saltaron misao los coloco en un plato y comenzó a untarlos de mantequilla y de mermelada, para después comérselos acompañados de su café al terminar lavo los traste y guardo la mantequilla y la mermelada de nueva cuenta en el refrigerador, luego se dirigió hacia su habitación saco de su closet un par de jeans, una blusa blanca de manga larga de botones y un chaleco rosa palo con rombos blancos y cafés claros, se dirigió al baño donde tomo una ducha, se lavo los dientes, y posteriormente se cambio. se seco su cabello que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y se lo sujeto en una cola con partido de lado, se aplico un poco de sombra rosa, rimen y se delineo los ojos, al igual que se puso un poco de rubor ya que no le gustaba mucho y un brillo en los labios, salió del baño casi lista para irse, se coloco sus botas cafés, alisto su bolsa del mismo tono a los zapatos y salió de su habitación antes de salir de su apartamento se coloco su chamarra café, su bufanda y sus guantes que le hacían juego a su atuendo para después salir a un pero muy frío día.

Al tratar de encender su carro se percato de que la batería estaba muerta por lo que tendría que tomar el metro para llegar al hospital.

Misao tomo el metro después de 15 minutos de estarlo esperando en verdad llegaría tarde a ver a su primera paciente, después de alrededor media hora misao por fin llego al hospital.

Rápidamente llego hasta su oficina donde la señora takito la estaba esperando.

Misao entro a su consultorio como alma que lleva el diablo

Misao.- buenos días, perdone la tardanza, se me presento un pequeño inconveniente

Señora Takito.- no se preocupe, acabo de llegar

Misao.- veamos, como ha sentido con la dieta (prendiendo la computadora y sacando el expediente de la paciente)

Señor takito.- muy bien

Misao.- me a legro y del uno al cien, dígame cuanto la ha hecho

Señora takito.- yo diría que un 90 por ciento

Misao.- eso esta muy bien, repitió alguna comida o hizo modificaciones en el menú

Señora takito.- la verdad no solo la rompí una vez pero es que era la boda de mi hijo

Misao.- ya veo, pasemos a la báscula (levantándose)

La señora takito se subió a la báscula y misao observo como esta había perdido 5 kilos lo que era muy pero muy bueno

Misao.- creo que le ha ido de maravilla ha baja 5 kilos

Señora takito.- gracias (muy emocionada)

Misao.- no mas le tomo las medidas y creo que nos mantendremos con la misa dieta ya que le ha estado funcionando.

Señora takito.- perfecto

El día transcurrió para misao de la misma manera recibiendo pacientes algunos con mucho éxitos otros con uno menos y algunos con nulos resultados , después de varias horas de trabajo ya había logrado terminar todas sus citas por el día de hoy solamente le faltaba dar un recorrido por el hospital y un vistazo por la cocina haber como iban las dietas de los pacientes internados y seria todo por ese día eran casi las 5 y de verdad ya tenia hambre había quedado con aoshi de ir a comer pero este no había pasado por ella y esta se comenzaba a desesperar.

Aoshi por otro lado había terminado una cirugía muy pero muy complicada y ahora se encontraba buscando a misao por todo el hospital ya que su secretaria le había dicho que fue por su ronda.

Era increíble como el destino los junto en aquel accidente, para después enterarse que ella seria la nueva nutriologa del hospital donde el daba consultas.

De repentes vio que misao caminaba un poquito más adelante que el, perfecto (penso)

Esta iba tan distraída que no se percato cuando aoshi llego y le dio susto por detrás

Misao.- haaaaa!(Grito, después llevándose las manos a la boca)

Aoshi.- jajajaja (reia sin control) nos vamos (tranquilizándose de repente)

Misao.- shinomori vas a ver, eres hombre muerto (muerta de coraje)

Aoshi no lo penso dos veces y salió corriendo perseguido por una misao medio furiosa por que en verdad se estaba divirtiendo, todos los colegas de aoshi miraban asombrados su comportamiento

Aoshi.- vas a hacer que me corran misao, tranquilízate (dando vuelta en la esquina del corredor)

Misao.- no me importa (dando la vuelta unos segundos después, para estrellarse con aoshi quien se había detenido, por que ya se había cansado) auch (dijo esta rebotando en el)

Aoshi.- ya no puedo mas (sin aliento y sudoroso y pálido)

Misao.- estas bien (preocupada)

Aoshi.- si solo me falta un poco el aire (jalándose la corbata, mientras comenzaba a caer al suelo)

Misao.- asohi! (Tratando de sujetarlo pero el peso era demasiado para ella)

Que es lo que pasa aquí (dijo una voz familiar)

Misao.- se cayó, esta muy blanco sano, que es lo que tiene

Sano.- enfermera pida una camilla, misao tendrás que hacerte a un lado

Misao hizo tal como le indicaba sanosuke, este comenzó a checar sus signos vitales, y hacer todo lo posible por que este se sintiera bien. Rápidamente llego la camilla y este fue llevado a emergencias, misao fue con el hasta que el paso le fue prohibido.

Misao.- pero yo trabajo aquí, no me puede prohibir el paso, aoshi (gritaba esta mientras, sanosuke la sostenía, a el también le habían prohibido el paso y que impedido atendiera por ser amigo cercano de el lo cual podía afectar su desempeño)

Sano.- tranquilízate misao, estará bien (sosteniéndola con fuerza)

De repente esta hizo como este le ordeno para virase hacia él y abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que le restaban y comenzar a llorar desenfrenadamente.

Sano.- todo va a estar bien (correspondiendo a su agarre)

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala de espera, donde esta continuo llorando en verdad no podía parar estaba muy preocupada, sanosuke al saber que esta no tenia ningún apoyo mando sustituir sus cirugías para acompañarla, esta había caído en un profundo sueño debido a tanto llanto por lo que no se percato cuando llego el doctor, después de mas de dos horas

Doctor.- sano, acompáñame

Sano.- que es lo que pasa, como esta

Doctor.- tuvo un ataque de asma bastante severo pero ya esta bien

Sano.- le he dicho miles de veces que fume menos

Doctor.- tu como yo sabes que a como es shinomori no lo dejara, pero de todas maneras quisiera practicarles unos estudios

Sano.- uno estudios por que

Doctor.- hay algo

Sano.- a que te refieres

Doctor.- que en sus radiografías, aparecen ciertas anomalías en los pulmones, pero no quiero adelantarme, quisiera practicarle una biopsia y otros análisis para ver de qué se trata

Sano.- a caso tu crees

Doctor.- por lo pronto es recomendable que se tome un descanso unas vacaciones, pero antes de eso deberemos de practicarle los exámenes. (Cortando a sano)

Misao.- que tanto platican (pronuncio detrás de sano)

Doctor.- te dejare para que le des el diagnostico (retirándose)

Sano.- misao aoshi tuvo un ataque de asma

Misao.- Oh por Dios. pero esta bien, verdad , dime que esta bien , se le e dicho miles de veces el cigarro mata y en su condición haaaaaaaaa (dejo escapar un grito de desesperación)

Sano.- si el esta bien, afortunadamente, tu sabes es el cigarro (tratando de sonar lo mas naturalmente posible)

Misao .- puedo verlo

Sano.- si ven acompáñame

Los dos caminaron por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación donde lo tenían, los dos entraron en silencio

Misao camino hasta el costado de aoshi, lo ves te lo dije el cigarro mata (con voz quebrada, para después comenzar a llorar)

Aoshi alzo su mano hasta ella y le retiro las lagrimas de la cara y moviendo su cabeza en negativa le dio a entender que no llorara aun estaba muy débil para hablar.

Sano intervino en la pequeña escena diciendo, pronto estarás bien, los colegas dicen que te darán de alta en dos días pero necesitaras guardar reposo y unas muy merecidas vacaciones, así que mas vale que vayan preparando las maletas para un destino exótico si quieren yo puedo arreglar todo para el viaje, si les parece.

Aoshi y misao simplemente se miraron y asintieron a las buenas intensiones de sano.

Los días pasaron y aoshi finalmente fue dado de alta, pruebas y análisis fueron realizados antes de su salida, para aoshi tanto examen se le hacia raro ya que sospechaba que había razones para preocuparse, pero no deseaba alarmarse y mucho menos ahora que podría disfrutar de dos semanas enteras con misao en las Bahamas, a demás conociendo a misao era muy probable que ella personalmente hubiera amenazado a los médicos para que le realizaran todos estos análisis.

Misao.- Llegamos a tu casa amor (estacionando el carro fuera de una casa de dos pisos bastante bonita) permíteme ayudarte amor no te muevas

Aoshi.- misao no me trates como niño chiquito yo puedo solo

Misao.- no el doctor dijo que nada de esfuerzos, además tu deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie que necesitas

Aoshi.- bien sabes que los médicos somos los más desobedientes

Misao.- pues eso esta apunto de cambiar por que será tu enfermera las 24 horas del día y no dejare que hagas algo fuera de lo estipulado, durante estos dos días mientras nuestro viaje llega. Así que estas a mi merced.

Las dos días transcurrieron con facilidad bueno casi con facilidad ya que aoshi sufría por que misao lo trataba como un niño, en esos días sano había ido a visitarlo bastantes veces aunque lo que s ele hacia muy raro a misao ya que ni cuando estaba bueno y sano lo venia a ver pero penso que era por lo del viaje y por que vio muy cercas la posibilidad de perder a su amigo a su casi hermano , pero algo dentro de si que existía una razón mas grande para estas visitas jamas se imaginaría lo que pasaría en la Bahamas.

Fin del capitulo 2….

Nota de autor: bueno y que les pareció espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya saben cualquier duda, aclaraciones, tomatazos, amenazas etc. Son bien recibidas en forma de review.

Ahora si la parte que mas me gusta contestar los reviews de todos.

Herema: no lamentablemente no conozco monterrey me encantaría ir y comer cabrito, y que tal te gusto Mazatlán espero que si, si quieres hablar de esto y otras cosas podemos hablar por el MSN no mas agrégame estaré gustosa de aceptarte, muchas gracias por tu review me alegra que te agrade mi historia y pues sobretodo la miel por que abra mucha espero que al igual que el primero hayas disfrutado de este capitulo nos vemos después 

Naoko L-K: hola muchas gracias por tu review me alegra que te haya gustado y de que se te haga interesante, espero que hayas disfrutado de este episodio y también espero saber de ti pronto

RinoaShinomori: hola amiga, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo espero que este capi te haya gustado igual o mas que el pasado como vez la s cosas ya empiezan a ser un poquito dramáticas pero todavía sobrara miel, nos estamos viendo por el MSN cuídate mucho byess 

Pau: hola bueno si se quedaron con las ganas pero ya tendrán otras oportunidades de tu sabes por lo menos eso espero que s eme ocurran muchos momentos, muchísimas gracias por tu review espero que hayas disfrutado de este capi cuídate nos estamos viendo

Ali-chan6: hola que bueno que te haya gustado, si aoshi neurocirujano es que acá entre nos yo muero por casarme con uno, a demás de se una carrera muy interesante la medicina yo también quería ser medico pero al igual que tu también me daban cosita la muerte y las amputaciones nunca le hagas a la gente lo que no te quieres que te hagan a ti, bueno y aquí tienes la actualización me tarde un poquillo pero es que tuve un congreso y pues eso me retraso espero que lo hayas disfrutado nos estamos viendo 

Misao shinomori-12: hola gracias por la observación la verdad es que fue error de dedo y de un ordenador medio lento y desesperante, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, muchas gracias por tu review y nos estamos viendo 

Les: hola! Me tarde un poquito en actualizar pero tuve un congreso y me disculpo por eso, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tu review y espero verte muy pronto cuídate mucho

Gabyhyatt: si la neta que autocontrol amiga pero ya sabes cuando el deber llama jajaja, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo, muchísimas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo de siempre cuídate mucho nos estamos viendo 

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización……..


	3. La Sopresa

Nota de autor: hola a todos aquí les va el tercer capitulo espero que les guste a mi no me convence tanto pero prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda para el próximo, no mas les digo que tardara un poco en ser publicado ya que no estoy pasando por una fuerte depresión pero escribiré creo que es una manera de sanar el alma, espero que les guste, contestaciones al final.

Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá nunca.

"QUÉDATE A MI LADO"

Capitulo 3

"LA SORPRESA" 

La mañana del anhelado día llego, misao se encontraba histérica terminado el equipaje, mientras aoshi simplemente la contemplaba divertido.

Misao.- de que te ríes (algo enojada)

Aoshi.- jamas he podido entender a las mujeres, por que todo lo dejan hasta el final (muy quitado de la pena)

Misao.- mira, desde ayer estoy arreglando todo así que no digas que lo dejo todo para el ultimo (tratando de contener su ira)

Aoshi.- pero si es la verdad (adrede, acercandoce a ella)

Misao.- AOSHI!(Grito, grirandoce hacia el)

Aoshi.- me encanta cuando te enojas

Misao.- si no te amara tanto yo

Aoshi.- tu que preciosa (acariciándole el rostro)

Misao.- nada (estaba desarmada en contra de el)

Aoshi.- dime (mirándola directamente a los ojos) tu que (prosiguió, para después darle una pequeña mordida en el labio)

Misao.- yo, yo, (en verdad estaba perdiendo la batalla) yo no te besaría en una semana (soltó de la nada)

Aoshi.- creo que seria mas castigo para ti que para mí

Misao.- en serio lo crees así, si tu lo pides, no voy al viaje (dijo esta realmente enojada)

Aoshi al percatare que su jueguito de molestarla había llegado demasiado lejos empezó a pedirle perdón y a tratar de convencerla después de media hora lo logro le costo incarse, besarla, prometerles muchos regalos con tal de verla feliz otra ves.

En el aeropuerto...

Misao se bajo corriendo del taxi lo mas rápido posible mientras que aoshi estaba super tranquilo, mientras ella trataba de esquivar gente y llegar al mostrador de la aerolínea, el la seguía a paso tranquilo y calmado, cuando por fine estuvo en el mostrador.

Misao.- Pense que perderíamos el vuelo, pero por fin llegamos

Aoshi.- como vamos a perder un vuelo que no vamos a tomar

Misao.- a que te refieres con eso (mirándolo sorprendida)

Aoshi.- es una sorpresa (cerrándole el ojo)

Misao.- eso quiere decir que no vamos a ir ala Bahamas, que pasa aquí como piensas que llegaremos ahí nadando o que

Aoshi.- tú tranquila amor (colocando sus dos manos sobre sus hombros ya aplicándole un leve masaje)

Misao.- mas vale que esto sea bueno

Aoshi.- veras que si (susurrándole en el odio, para después darle un beso en la mejilla) sígueme (tomándole la mano)

Aoshi la condujo pasillos tras pasillos, pasando puntos de revisión al final de todos los chequeos por fin salieron a través de un hangar

Misao.- que es esto

Aoshi.- esto mi amor es un avión y es en el cual vamos a viajar (señalando un jet)

Misao.- si lo veo pero es privado

Aoshi.- lo sé

Misao.- pero, sabia que tenias dinero pero no tanto

Aoshi.- de hecho no es mío es un préstamo de un paciente, aunque pienso adquirir uno más pequeño pronto.

Misao.- O.O

Los dos abordaron el avión, este era muy amplio y cómodo aparte de lujoso, al despegar la azafata les ofecio champagne y fresas el ambiente era muy romántico

Misao tomo la copa y le dio un trago suave y delicado al delicioso líquido, Aoshi por su parte hizo lo mismo para después ofrecerle una mordida de fresa.

Misao.- y todo esto por que es

Aoshi.- quiero que sea perfecto Misao, que jamas olvides estos momentos

Misao.- pero si yo jamas olvido los momentos que paso contigo (confeso) te amo y no necesitas impresionarme ni momentos románticos bueno no todo el tiempo para influir en mis sentimientos

Aoshi.- y todavía te preguntas por que quiero hacer esto

Misao.- y a donde me llevas (pregunto curiosamente) creo que es un hecho que no vamos a Bahamas

Aoshi.- es una sorpresa Misao no seas tan impaciente, pero no vamos a Bahamas ni ningún lugar muy concurrido, es todo lo que te puedo decir

Misao.- mmmmm...

Las horas de vuelo transcurrieron rápidamente Misao se había quedado profundamente dormida en su asiento su cabeza yacía recostada en el hombro de Aoshi este por su parte la contemplo durante todo el camino, al requerir el avión ser aterrizado Aoshi despertó a Misao tiernamente para que se colocara su cinturón y estuviera lista para conocer por fin el misterioso lugar al cual la había traído.

Al descender del avión misao quedo asombrada de la belleza del lugar y de su soledad a su vez.

Misao.- donde estamos

Aoshi.- es una pequeña isla en el pacifico sur es propiedad privada así que no hay gente en este lugar mas que la contratada para servir

Misao.- wow es hermosa, tendremos que agradecerle al amigo que te presto este lugar (mirando la vista que rodeaba la pequeña pista de aterrizaje)

Aoshi.- de hecho Misao me tendrías que agradecer a mí

Misao.- no me digas que esto es tuyo (incrédula)

Aoshi.- de hecho si

Misao.- pero como, de que no estoy enterada

Aoshi.- es que fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi tío rico

Misao.- a ya veo, el que nunca se caso y te ve a ti como su hijo

Aoshi.- ese mero, pero dejemos de hablar de eso, lo importante es que estamos aquí tu y yo solos y estamos de vacaciones (acercándosele provocadoramente)

Misao.- no enfrente de la gente

Aoshi.- estamos solos misao aquí no hay nadie

Misao miro a todos lados y corroboro lo que le había dicho, habiendo percatado de esto misao lo tomo por sorpresa dándole un beso apasionado, después de unos minutos sumergidos en semejante beso misao lo empujo.

Misao.- atrápame si puedes (corriendo, para después colocar el jeep que los esperaba como obstáculo)

Aoshi.- ya veras (corriendo atrás de ella)

Los dos reían amenamente hasta que aoshi la atrapo en sus brazos

Aoshi.- te tengo

Misao.- y yo a ti (abrazándolo)

Aoshi.- creo que es hora de terminar este juego y de irnos

Misao.- mmm. (Poniendo cara de puchero)

Aoshi.- ya tendremos tiempo para otro tipo de juegos

A esto misao simplemente lo miro lujuriosamente

Los dos abordaron el jeep misao del lado del copiloto y aoshi en el lado del conductor, este condujo a través de una pequeña carretera costera, la vista era impresionante ya que se podía contemplar el mar y el sol enmarcándolo convirtiéndolo así en un increíble y hermoso atardecer. Para cuando arribaron a la casa de playa en la cual se hospedarían el sol había desaparecido por completo por lo cual esta se encontraba iluminada con antorchas lo cual le daban un aspecto muy romántico. Aoshi detuvo el carro en la entrada y descendió de este par después rápidamente abrirle la puerta a su pequeña acompañante. Misao contemplaba anonadada el lugar.

Aoshi.- te gusta

Misao.- me encanta

Aoshi.- espera a que conozcas el interior (este la condujo con impaciencia a través de la puerta)

La casa era grande a pesar de se runa casa de playa su interior era sencillo pero acogedor, tenia sala, comedor, cocina y estudio en la planta baja además de una terraza con una vista impresionante al mar, la asegunda planta consistía de varias habitaciones, baños y una sala de recreamiento.

Misao.- pensé que no tenía electricidad (dijo irónicamente)

Aoshi.- claro que tiene y cuenta con todos los servicios, por que pensaste eso (se aventuro)

Misao.-es que la vi iluminada por antorchas

Aoshi.- eso era para el ambiente

Misao.- ya veo, de cuando acá tu tan romántico

Aoshi.- desde que te conocí a ti, además ya te lo dije quiero que sea perfecto

Misao.- y bien, ahora que (mirándolo fijamente a los ojos)

Aoshi.-eso depende de ti (correspondiendo a su mirada)

Misao.- pues si depende de mi (caminado a el)

Aoshi.- dime

Misao.- tengo hambre (al sentir como su estomago le reclamaba sus sagrados alimentos)

Aoshi se quería morir este que ya se imaginaba a misao en sus brazos en un encuentro romántico pasional y esta que le pide de comer, adiós a ese encuentro tan deseado ya se desquitaría mas adelante.

Aoshi.- ven te pediré que te cocinen algo

Misao.- pero ya es tarde aoshi, por que no me cocinas tu

Aoshi.- misao bien sabes que yo no se cocinar que aparte de té no se hacer nada

Misao.- aunque sea un sándwich

Aoshi.-esta bien misao, acompáñame a la cocina y te lo preparo

Misao.- no me lo puedes subir

Aoshi.- no presiones

Misao.- esta bien te acompaño

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, misao se sentó en la barra y aoshi se dirigió primero a la alacena de donde saco el pan y de ahí al refrigerador.

Aoshi.- de que lo quieres

Misao.- que hay

Aoshi.- pues te lo puedo hacer de jamón y de jamón y de más jamón

Misao.- mmmm, creo que tomare el de jamón pero ponle queso y mayonesa, mostaza, y quiero el pan calientito y el queso derretido (sonriéndole)

Aoshi.- explotadora

Misao.- pero así me quieres (cerrándole el ojo)

Aoshi se resigno y comenzó a preparar la cena

Misao.- tú quieres algo de tomar amor

Aoshi.- jugo de naranja

Misao.- milagro que no quisiste te

Aoshi.- es que hace calor

Misao.- sigo insistiendo es un milagro

La cena paso amena los dos consumieron su respetivos emparedados y platicaron de cosas triviales y sin importancia como quien debería ganar la serie mundial y que interesante estuvo el anime de la semana pasada o como ya estaban artos de las novelas baratas pero que había unas que si pasaban, de que pronto abría un conferencias de neurocirugía en estados unidos y aoshi tendría que acudir a estas dejando a misao sola por toda una semana lo cual no le causo nada de gracias a esta quien no estaba enterada de ese pequeño inconveniente al regresar y aoshi había aprovechado estas mágicas vacaciones para comentárselo.

Misao.- tengo sueño (soltando un bostezo y tallándose los ojos)

Aoshi.- creo que ya es un poco tarde y el viaje asido un poco pesado

Misao.- así es, será mejor que durmamos (estirando los brazos y moviendo los dedos)

Ocasionando que aoshi acercara y la abrazara, misao lo sujeto por el cuello y rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, llévame a la cama le susurro. Este simplemente asintió y camino con ella hasta la recamara donde la dejo caer delicadamente en la cama para ese momento misao se encontraba profundamente dormida, aoshi le retiro los zapatos y su ropa dejándola en ropa interior después destendío un lado de la cama y la coloco debajo de las sabanas, para después el retirarse su muda de ropa y acomodarse a su lado para después con dos palmadas apagar la luz de la habitación después de pensar alrededor de media hora en la gran sorpresa que le tenia prepara a misao para mañana se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Nota de autor.- y bien que les pareció espero que haya sido de su agrado aunque ya les di mi opinión de que no me convence mucho, ahora si con lo más importante sus reviews me encantan contestarlos y leerlos.

Gabyhyatt.- hola amiga gracias por tu review, pero es que de eso depende el drama de la historia veré que puedo hacer para que queden conformes, cuídate mucho espero hablar contigo pronto, pola

Herema.- hola amiga espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, con respecto a lo de aoshi ya veremos como se desarrolla la historia, pero si te advierto que tiendo a ser bastante dramática peor no soy mala ya veremos cuídate mucho espero verte pronto por el MSN pola

Misaki.- gracias por tu review que bueno que te guste mi historia espero no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo cuídate mucho y espero saber de ti pronto atte. Pola

Shd3s.Dar Young Lady.- hola muchas gracias por tu review, me tarde bastante en la actualización bueno espero que no se te haya hecho mucho, con respecto al capitulo espero que haya sido de tu agrado y espero saber de ti pronto, con respecto a lo demás solo puedo decir drama soy fanática al drama será por que mi vida lo es no s estamos viendo cuídate atte. pola

Naoko L-K .- hola muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te interese mi fic no sabes como me alegra y me da ánimos eso, con respecto a la historia tiene que haber drama no se cuanta cantidad mas pero ya veremos que tal me salen los próximos capítulos, muchas gracias por tu review otra vez cuídate nos estamos viendo atte. Pola

Boricua 2005.- hola muchas gracias por tu review perdón por la taradaza en la actualizaciones, que bueno que te agrade mi fic me da mucho gusto, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que no te haya decepcionado, y pues como ya les dije a todos los demás que preguntaron sobre aoshi lo único que puedo confirmar es que se pondrá dramático el asunto, nos estamos viendo cuídate atte. pola

RinoaShinomori.- amiga ahora si me tarde en la actualización y pues como puedes ver no me quedo también pero espero que el próximo salga mejor, gracias por tu review cuídate mucho a lo mejor tardo en actualizar por que traigo algo de depresión, cuídate mucho nos estamos viendo atte. pola 


	4. Chapter 4

Nota de autor.- hola aquí les dejo el capitulo 4, espero que sea de su agrado y que los disfruten.

Advertencia: demasiada melcocha a continuación y otra cosita hay lemon por cierto muy malo no lo vayan a criticar mucho ya que es mi primer lemon bien saben que no me salen, así que si se lo quieren brincar o no esta de acuerdo o se sienten ofendidos por el genero que se yo no lo lean. Gracias

Disclaime: rurouni kenshin no me pertenece ni si quiera en mis sueños ya que cuando lo voy a tener en mis manos aparece su creador y me lo arrebata buuuuu… --

"QUEDATE A MI LADO"

Capitulo 4

"LA SORPRESA SEGUNDA PARTE"

A la mañana siguiente misao despertó al sentir la falta de calor a su lado pero sobretodo al sentir soledad, misao extendió su mano aun con los ojos cerrados para corroborar sus sospechas al hacerlo sintió un papel a su lado esta lo tomo con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda tallo sus ojos para después abrirlos por fin. Lo que había tomado era una nota de aoshi.

Nota:

Querida misao tuve que salir a atender a uno de los hijos de la servidumbre, regreso a la hora de la cena, se lo que estas pensando y no lo hagas, tampoco maltrates, fue una emergencia, te veo en la noche.

Te amo

Aoshi

Misao.- este hombre lee mis pensamientos o que, y ahora que se supone que haré toda la mañana o lo que queda ya de la tarde (observando el reloj y percatándose que era cerca de las dos de la tarde)

Misao se levanto de la cama y fue directo a su maleta para sacar su traje de baño, la verdad es que no tendría caso bañarse si iría a la playa y después tendría que bañarse de nueva cuenta, se puso su traje de baño de dos piezas y posteriormente se ato un pareo en la cintura se coloco sus sandalias y decidió que era tiempo de ir a tomar el sol, claro no sin antes comer algo ya que su estomago comenzaba a reclamarle la falta de alimento dentro de el. Misao salio de su habitación y bajo las escaleras a prisa y distraída, tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando arrollo al mayordomo de la casa.

Misao.- disculpe, no me di cuenta, perdón, esta bien (decía a gran velocidad sin darle oportunidad al joven mayordomo de contestar)

Mayordomo.- estoy bien no se preocupe señora (aceptándole la mano que le había tendido para levantarse)

Misao.- señora, que me veo tan vieja (soltando instintivamente su mano y entrando a la paranoia)

Mayordomo.- no, no para nada señora, ups (otra ves la palabra pensó) pero es que como usted es la dueña de la casa (misao regreso en si al escuchar la palabra dueña a que se refería con eso pensó)

Al ver que ella se había tranquilizado el mayordomo se levanto rápidamente y prosiguió a hablar

Mayordomo.- el señor ha dejado órdenes para su entretenimiento señ... (Se detuvo antes de volver a pronunciar la palabra prohibida)

Misao.- por favor dime misao, nada de señora ni de formalidades te queda claro, ha por cierto como te llamas tu (dijo esta tan efusiva como siempre)

Mayordomo.- mi nombre se...

Misao.- ya te dije que nada de señora ni de formalidades simplemente misao que edad tendrás tu; no puedes ser mas grande que yo, además yo no soy una anciana, ahora cual es tu nombre

Mayordomo.- mi nombre es shiro

Misao.- mucho gusto shiro

Shiro.- se... (Misao lo miro con unos ojos antes de poder continuar) misao que va gustar para su desayuno

Misao.- más bien para mi comida (sonrió) quiero algo fresco, esta haciendo un calor endemoniado

Shiro.- gusta que prendan el aire acondicionado de la casa

Misao.- no hace falta ya que saldré y para comer quiero una ensalada de atún y un jugo de naranja y helado de chocolate no puede falta el postre (cerrándole el ojo)

Shiro se sonrojo ante tal gesto pero agacho la cabeza para evitar ser descubierto, en seguida se lo ordeno (hablo)

Misao.- con respecto a mis actividades que fue exactamente lo que aoshi programo

Misao nunca se imagino ir halada por una lancha mientras hacia un intento de esquiar, era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero después de haberse caído veinte veces por lo menos había aprendido a mantenerse en equilibrio por mas de veinte segundos, después de alrededor de dos horas de esquiar misao fue llevada a un tranquilo paseo por la orilla de la isla y sus alrededores; la vista era realmente hermosa, todo esto enmarcado por un impresionante atardecer uno de lo mas bonitos que misao había podido presenciar en su vida, después de un rato mas fue llevada a la orilla de la playa donde era esperada por shiro.

Shiro.- como ha estado su paseo (pregunto este)

Misao.- muy divertido, pero extenuante a la vez, creo que tomare un baño, cenare y me iré a la cama, ya regreso aoshi por cierto

Shiro.- no el aun no ha regresado

Misao.- se esta haciendo de noche y me preocupa su paradero

Shiro.- no se preocupe no ha de tardar en regresar

Misao.- creo que tienes razón

Misao entro a la casa directamente escoltada por shiro y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto sin percatarse de la presencia de cierta personita por la cual había preguntado

Aoshi.- shiro

Shiro.- Todo esta listo como usted lo indico

Aoshi.- entonces manos a la obra

Misao bajo la escaleras en pijama había tratado de dormirse después de salir del baño pero había sido inútil su estomago le reclamaba alimento y esto muy bien lo sabia aoshi quien permanecía escondido detrás de la pared de las escaleras al pasar misao a su lado, la tomo por sorpresa sujetándola por la cintura al sentir el contacto a misa casi se le sale el alma del susto.

Misao.- pero que te pasa (zafándose de su agarre y boletándose para mirarlo al hacer esto se quedo pasmada al percatarse que aoshi estaba vestido con un pantalón de lino blanco y una camisa blanca de botones de manga corta, lo cual lo hacían verse sencillo pero elegante) por que estas vestido así

Aoshi.- ven (tomándola simplemente de la mano y conduciéndola a la terraza)

Al llegara ahí misao no podía creer lo que miraba la terraza estaba iluminada por antorchas y en medio de ella se encontraba una mesa para dos personas.

Misao.- que es esto (sorprendida)

Aoshi.- una cena romántica para dos

Misao.- pero aoshi no estoy vestida para la ocasión, mírame

Aoshi.- es lo que he estado haciendo desde que llegue, y yo te veo increíblemente sexy (pronuncio en su oído) ahora si me haces favor de acompañarme (tomando su brazo y conduciéndola a la mesa)

Aoshi halo la silla para que misao se pudiera sentar y después se sentó frente a ella, las olas del mar se escuchaban de fondo como armoniosa melodía y la brisa del mar impregnaba un ambiente fresco y relajante.

Aoshi.- te sirvo champagne (tomando la botella que se encontraba en una cubeta a su lado)

Misao.- por favor

Mientras aoshi servia la champagne shiro llego con las entremeses, la velada paso amena los tiempos de comida llegaban uno tras otro, todo era delicioso y perfecto.

Misao.- has hecho que traigan todos mis platillos preferidos amor

Aoshi.- quería que todo fuera perfecto

La hora del postre llego el tiempo favorito de misao

Shiro.- y para el postre pastel de queso suizo y chocolate

Aoshi.- creo que será todo por esta noche shiro pueden retirarse a descansar (cerrándole el ojo, algo maravilloso estaba por ocurrir)

A misao le brillaron los ojos , al ver el postre frente a ella pero no se diga cuando lo degusto bajo la mirada amorosa de aoshi.

Misao.- amor muchas gracias por la velada (levantándose levemente de su asiento para darle un fugaz beso atravesando la mesa, De repente la atención de misao fue atraída otra cosa que no era aoshi) que es eso (susurro, mientras una por una cientos de velas se prendían a la distancia en la arena cercas del mar) que dice ( tratando de descifrar la palabra que se comenzaba a formar) casa (tomándose un tiempo) cásate con…..migo (termino de pronunciar) OH por Dios!

Aoshi.- misao quieres casarte conmigo (hincándose frente a su silla)

Misao.- OH por Dios, OH por Dios (es lo único que lograba pronunciar)

Aoshi.- que dices, aceptas ser la señora de shinomori (hincándose frente a ella y sujetando una caja abierta con un anillo de compromiso en ella)

Misao.- claro que acepto (llevándose una mano a la boca)

Aoshi tomo su mano izquierda y lentamente coloco el anillo en el dedo que va directamente al corazón y que indica que este le pertenece a un ser amado. El anillo que sano le había hecho favor de comprar, era simplemente perfecto un diamante rosa montado en oro blanco, había tenido que mandar a sano varias veces a buscar diferentes tipos de anillos hasta que este había encontrado el perfecto.

Aoshi.- te amo

Misao.- y yo a ti te amo te amor te amo (lanzándose sobre de el y besándolo una y otra vez en la boca mientras se encontraban tendidos en el suelo)

Aoshi la atrapo por el cuello y la beso apasionadamente, dándole primero pequeños mordisqueos tentativos a sus labios para después profundizarlo introduciendo su lengua delicadamente dentro de la boca de su amada, el beso era simplemente intenso y electrizante, los dos se separaron por unos instante de semejante agarre y se miraron profundamente a los ojos, los ojos que son la mirada al alma, los cuales son espejos de lo que sentimos y en los ojos de estos dos jóvenes solo existían dos cosas amor y pasión. Aoshi acomodo lentamente con una caricia el cabello suelto desprendido del recogido de misao colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

Aoshi.- eres hermosa (ella simplemente recargo su cabeza mas hacia su mano para sentir aun mas el toque de esta)

Misao trato de hablar pero aoshi la silencio con tierno y dulce beso en los labios, después beso sus mejilla y poco, poco fue avanzando hasta su oreja, el cuerpo de misao comenzaba a sentirse excitada el calor comenzaba a invadir cada punta de su ser, la mano de aoshi lentamente se poso en su estomago haciéndole cosquillas al tacto por lo que misao dejo escapar una pequeña risita

Aoshi.- de que te ríes (haciéndole cosquillas)

Misao.- para por favor para (suplicaba a la vez que se contorsionaba debajo de el)

En un descuido de aoshi misao se escabullo y salio corriendo en dirección de la casa

Misao.- alcánzame si puedes (grito, divertida)

------------------------------------------ lemon-----------------------------------------------------

Aoshi se levanto como si fuera un resorte y corrió detrás de ella, cuando misao casi deslizaba la puerta de cristal para escabullirse dentro de la casa, este la alcanzó y la viro por la cintura de un jalón reclamando de una forma instintiva sus labios, mientras la aprisionaba contra la puerta de cristal detrás de ellos el contacto con la superficie helada y el continuo choque contra esta pared de cristal volvía el encuentro mas intenso, las manos de misao recorrían el pecho y los hombros de aoshi , mientras que este con una mano masajeaba el trasero de esta mientras con la otra trataba desesperadamente de recorrer la puerta hasta que después de tanta insistencia lo logro al hacer esto misao brinco aprisionando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que sus labios aprisionaban los suyos con agresividad, la pasión para este momento era desbordante e incontenible, aoshi recorría con sus manos la espalada y el trasero de misao parecía querer grabar la forma de este en su mente con el simple tacto. Aoshi caminaba rumbo a las escaleras con misao montada en el, no podía de vez en cuando estrellarse contra la pared, para sentir el cuerpo de ella mas cerca de el desesperación estaba llegando a su limite y la necesidad del uno por el otro crecía a cada momento mas, mientras el la estrellaba con fuerza contra la pared le besaba cara, cuello y oreja con desesperación misao luchaba con deshacerse de la camisa de este, lo logro justo en un de los choques contra la pared dejando de esta forma el bien formado pecho de aoshi al aire si bien no era un torso de artista de hollywood era un torso envidiable (nota de autor.- es un hombre normal y muy ocupado, adema son existe la perfección, aunque el se asemeja demasiado), al tenerlo descubierto esta se fue sobre sus hombros los cuales comenzó a besar, chupar e inclusive morder dejando pequeñas marcas en ellos, no se cuantos minutos después lograron llegar a la habitación, inmediatamente aoshi deposito a misao en la cama, esta se poso en el centró de esta y levanto los brazos aoshi entendió la señal y le retiro la camisa sin mangas que esta llevaba puesta dejando al descubierto sus pechos blancos ahora un poco mas claros que el resto de su cuerpo que se encontraba bronceado por las largas horas pasadas en la playa, aoshi la recostó en la cama y enseguida comenzó a besar delicadamente su pecho derecho mientras con la otra mano apretaba el izquierdo imprimiéndole un lento masaje que se fue convirtiendo en mas intenso a la vez que sus besos y succiones en el otro, misao no podía evitar mas que gemir de placer mientras jugaba con los cabellos de su amado con una mano. Aoshi dejo de prestarle atención a sus pechos por un momento y comenzó a acariciarle los costados del cuerpo a misao con sus manos moldeando lentamente su figura mientras con su boca dejaba caer pequeños besos de mariposa desde el centro de sus pechos hasta su ombligo, misao simplemente lo dejaba jugar con ella, además de que gozaba que la hiciera sentir. Aoshi no tardo mucho en removerle los pantalones de ositos que traía y con ellos su ropa interior dejándola al fin respuesta a y a su merced, misao por su parte tomo esta acción como injusta y en un impulso invirtió las posiciones y se dirigió directamente a los pantalones de este desabrochando el botón y tirando con fuerza logro deshacerse de ellos y de la misma manera lo hizo con sus boxers dejándolo totalmente expuesto a ella.

Misao.- eres mió (mirándolo intensamente y decidida)

Al decir esto misao se sentó encima de el introduciendo de esta forma su miembro dentro de ella aoshi no pudo evitar gemir al el placer de su calor y humedad, lentamente misao comenzó a mover su cuerpo sobre el para después tomar un ritmo acelerado, misao simplemente mantenía su cabeza hacia atrás y sus manos sobre el estómago de aoshi, el cual no aparte de disfrutar con cada envestida de esta, se divertía apretando con fuerza los senos de esta, pronto llegaron al clímax de la acción alcanzo cada uno sus orgasmo correspondiente, misao cayo tendida sobre el estomago de aoshi quien aunque no se encontraba satisfecho ni pensaba descansarla aun.

Aoshi.- ahora eres mía (susurrándole la oído a la vez que la posicionaba bajo de el)

Aoshi comenzó a besarla en lentamente en los labios suaves y tiernos besos rozaban la piel de esta, era todo lo contrario a lo vivido a penas unos minutos a tras salvaje y atrevido ahora todo era tierno, amable, suave y delicado a la vez. La mirada de misao se torno en una mirada tierna, angelical, inocente todo lo contrario a su mirada lujuriosa, agresiva y desesperada que había tenido minutos antes. Parecían que flotaban en las nubes ya que todo era extremadamente delicado y hermoso. Esta experiencia fue totalmente diferente al anterior sus ritmos fueron suaves y lentos al principio, después se volvieron un poco mas rápido pero sin perder esa suavidad y delicadeza en verdad fue un momento glorioso el que sintieron al alcanzar el clímax sintieron como si tocaran el cielo.

-------------------------------fin del lemon-----------------------------------------------------------

Al terminar esta muestra de amor los dos cayeron agotados uno al lado del otro rápidamente aoshi atrajo el cuerpo denudo y sudoroso de misao al si mismo que se encontraba en igual condición, le susurro un te amo eres mi vida y sin ti no valdría la pena vivir, para después rendirse al cansancio.

Fin del capitulo 4….

Nota de autor.- hola, primero que nada ya se que el lemon estuvo de bazofia y si quieren que no vuelva a escribir uno en la vida por favor díganlo neta que no me enojo ahora si con las contestaciones a mis queridos lectores.

Lightning-Storm222.- hola amiga! Muchas gracias por tu review que bueno que te haya gustado y que se te hayan hecho realista alguna que otra cosa de la historia, espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado y sobretodo el lemon si es que lo leíste o hiciste caso de mi advertencia espero saber de ti pronto byess pola.

Dark shadow.- hola amiga pero que gusto me ha dado saber de ti muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus cumplidos de mi historia, con lo que respeta a kenshin y a kaoru todavía no se si los agregare en el fic pero si los llego agregar te notificare antes sale es una pinky promise, nos estamos viendo cuídate mucho atte pola

Blankaoru.- hola amiga tanto pero tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, pero la verdad es que mas vale tarde que nunca me ha dado un gusto recibir tantos review tuyos y mas diciéndome que te gusta mi historia por que tu sabes que te eres de mis idolas y que me encanta todo lo que escribes. Pues lo de aoshi a lo mejor si se pone grave pero no en el aspecto del asma ya veremos que tal por que me brotan ideas en el momento, pero trataré de no ser tan pero tan cruel o dramática, espero saber de ti pronto cuídate muchísimo y espero echarme una platicadita pronto contigo por el MSN tqm pola

Misaoshinomori89.- espero no haber tardado demasiado, creo que fue un logro ya que pase esta semana por momentos difíciles pero aquí lo tienes espero que no te haya defraudado y espero tu opinión sobre el lemon si piensas que es necesario que me retire del mundo del lemon lo haré yo busco excusas para no volverlo a escribir, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tu reviws cuídate atte pola

RinoaShinomori.- hola amiga, yo también quiero uno así por que crees que lo puse jajá jajá y ocupo tu critica sobre mi lemon es que la neta soy mala para eso, pero espero que por lo menos este tragable, muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y tu aliento de siempre espero verte muy pronto por el MSN ahora que estoy de vacaciones tendremos mas tiempo de platicar y esas cositas cuídate muchísimo actualiza pronto jajaja atte pola

Gabyhyatt.- hola, yo también la neta que a gusto misao en una isla solita con aoshi súper tierno acá o sea quien no quisiera eso en la vida buuuu.. Por que no fui personaje de anime en fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo de siempre cuídate un chingo nos estamos viendo amiga atte polita

Alexandra Shinomori.-. Hola amiga y bien que te pareció la sorpresa espero que no muy predecible jajaja, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo brindado en verdad lo aprecio muchísimo y espero no haberte decepcionado en este capitulo y si lo hice por fa dime para mejorar muchas gracias otra vez cuídate mucho nos estamos viendo atte polita .

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización y gracias a los que leen y no dejen review peor en verdad no sean tímidos y dejen sus recaditos

Atte

Bizcochia (pola)


	5. La Noticia

Nota de autor: hola ¡! Por fin me he dignado a actualizar eso es sarcasmo ya que e tardado un montón, pero aquí esta por fin la actualización espero que les guste.

Disclaime: ya saben Rurouni Kenshin no es mío

CAPITULO 5

"LA NOTICIA"

Aoshi despertó entrada la madrugada empapado en sudor y con un dolor en el tórax que lo oprimía, se levanto de la cama tembloroso, su visión nublada por unos segundos pero después volviendo a la normalidad se dirigió a paso lento e inseguro al baño donde se encerró, dentro de este se miro al espejo unos segundo mientras habría la llave del agua, su rostro pálido sin vida, sus ojos perdidos, se mojo el rostro dos veces y al hacer esto la necesidad de vomitar se hizo inminente, y así lo hizo sin importar que era el lavabo y no el escusado donde lo hacia. Minutos después alzo el rostro y pudo observar su rostro de nueva cuenta, en su labio no solo se encontraba vomito si no sangre que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo acaso en verdad estaba tan enfermo, acaso le ocultaron sospecha, acaso había sido tan ingenuo como para no darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría, por Dios el era doctor y no se percato de los hechos.

Misao despertó al día siguiente feliz, todavía no podía creer que se casaría, era algo con lo que siempre había soñado encontrar a un príncipe azul, guapo, inteligente, respetuoso y que la amara sobre toda las cosas y lo había conseguido la vida no podía ser tan perfecta, pero en verdad lo era. Estaba tan en sus pensamientos que no se percato que aoshi no se encontraba a su lado después de un rato de andar en las nubes reacciono, donde se abra metido este hombre, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de la cama y se coloco una bata de baño, para después salir de la habitación, bajo las escaleras atenta buscando la presencia de aoshi, busco en la cocina pensando quizás en que se encontraba desayunando a su paso por ahí no pudo evitar el robarse una manzana, siguió buscando en los pasillos, en la sala sin suerte alguna solo le quedaba el estudio la puerta de este se encontraba semicerrada antes de que misao entrara pudo ver que aoshi se encontraba al teléfono, seguramente comunicando la gran noticia pensó esta inocentemente.

Al teléfono….

Aoshi.- con el doctor sagara

Enfermera.- de parte de quien

Aoshi.- Del Dr. Shinomori

Enfermera.- permítame un segundo

Aoshi espero impaciente los pocos minutos que transcurrieron antes de que sanosuke contestara la llamada.

Bueno (se escucho por fin al otro lado)

Aoshi.- sanosuke

Sano.- aoshi hermano, como te fue, me imagino que me hablas para darme la buena noticia, para cuando es la boda, le guste lo que compre

Aoshi.-basta sano no te hablo para eso (grito, interrumpiéndolo por fin)

Sano.- entonces para que hablas, no me digas que te rechazo, lo siento

Aoshi.- no sano, quiero saber que es lo que tengo

Sano.- no se de que me hablas (haciéndose el inocente)

Aoshi.- no te hagas, quiero la verdad y la quiero ahora

Sano.- será mejor que te regreses y hablemos aquí

Aoshi.- quiero que me lo digas ahora

Sano.- será mejor que te regreses y aquí hablemos por favor, no quiero alarmarte hasta no tener todos los exámenes

Aoshi.- así que si sospechan de algo

Sano.- por favor

Aoshi.- salimos mañana a primera hora, sano ni una palabra a misao

Sano.- pero

Aoshi.- ni una palabra

Y con eso colgó el teléfono, la darse la media vuelta encontró a misao recargada en la puerta del estudio con mirada algo sorprendida

Aoshi.- cuanto tiempo tienes ahí parada (tratando de disimular)

Misao.- lo suficiente para escuchar que no quieres que me entere de algo, que es lo que pasa aoshi (pregunto consternada)

Aoshi.- esta bien me descubriste, es que pensaba darte un sorpresa al regreso de nuestro viaje

Misao.- hay amor, lo siento mucho

Aoshi.- ya ni modo, corazón para otro día será, otra cosa amor, mañana tenemos que regresar

Misao.- no quiero (con cara de puchero)

Aoshi.- lo siento corazón peor un paciente esta muy grave y tengo que regresar

Misao.- aoshi no tenemos ni un fin de semana aquí que loa tienda otra persona (enojada)

Aoshi.- lo siento misao pero en verdad es urgente mi presencia, además te prometo que no mas lo atiendo a el e iremos a pasar unos días en Kyoto o me dedicare exclusivamente a ti

Misao.- no quiero, lo mismo prometiste cuando nos vinimos aquí (perdiendo los estribos)

Aoshi.- lo siento misao pero tienes que entender que te vas a casar con un doctor y tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que esta profesión es difícil (perdiendo la calma)

Misao.- y que aoshi cuando nos casemos interrumpirás la ceremonia por que te llamen del consultorio, o cuando nos vayamos de luna de miel la suspenderás y que pasara cuando tengamos nuestro primer hijo, me dirás lo siento amor pero estoy en cirugía (comenzando a llorar)

Aoshi.- no misao claro que no, tu eres lo mas importante para mi, si no fuera urgente no lo haría por favor entiende (pasando su mano por su mejilla)

Al hacer esto misao lo abrazo con fuerza derrumbándose lo siento, lo siento en verdad perdóname no se que me paso pero es que….

Aoshi.- lo se no tienes que decir mas, prometo que te compensare (acariciándole la cabeza y colocándole a su vez algunos mechones de cabellos detrás de sus orejas)

Misao inhalo una ultima vez profundo y se tranquilizo, esta bien regresemos

Aoshi.- gracias

El último día en la pequeña isla fue un poco tenso debido a la discusión que habían sostenido los dos, pero conforme a que las horas pasaban todo volvía a la normalidad. Al día siguiente la tensión se había esfumado, misao andaba como siempre de arriaba abajo terminando las maletas mientras aoshi simplemente se divertía con su delicada prometida, después de unas horas abandonaron la casa y posteriormente abordaron el avión privado con destino de nueva cuenta Tokio. El trayecto no tuvo contratiempos, por lo menos en apariencia, misao permaneció dormida durante todo el viaje recargada en aoshi mientras que este la miraba en apariencia con ternura, mientras que si mente jugaba despiadadamente y sin piedad con el.

Pensamientos…….

Será acaso posible, no no puede ser me hubiera dado cuenta, acaso fui tan descuidado, no no puedo pensar en eso, tengo que ver los exámenes, tengo que tranquilizarme, Dios ayúdeme por favor, ironía del destino yo que nunca he sido creyente te pido ahora ayuda. Siguiendo con su lucha interna no se percato cuando su pequeña acompañante abrió los ojos y lo miraba con preocupación ya que parecía perdido. Tocando su mejilla, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Misao.- te encuentras bien

Aoshi.- si solo pensaba

Misao.- en que si se puede saber

Aoshi.- en nosotros (mintió, a la vez de que la abrazaba con fuerza)

Misao.- en serio (emocionada)

Aoshi.- en que no puedo esperar a que nos casemos y estemos juntos todo el tiempo, Te amo (si bien había mentido al principio, no mentía al decir lo que sentía por ella)

Misao.- y yo a ti, Te amo

Por fin aterrizaron en Tokio eran alrededor de las 6:00pm, salieron del aeropuerto donde tomaron un taxi con destino a la casa de aoshi al llegar lo primero que hizo este fue hablar por teléfono con sano para acordar una cita.

Aoshi.- misao tengo que salir (anuncio este)

Misao.- tan rápido, demás ya es tarde

Aoshi.- es que el paciente esta grave, regresare en un par de horas

Misao.- no quiere que te acompañe

Aoshi.- no amor (contesto rápidamente) tardare algunas horas y puede que se prolongue mi visita (complemento)

Misao.- esta bien, entonces te preparare algo rico para cenar OK (sonrió)

Aoshi.- gracias amor (dándole un beso tierno beso en los labios para después abandonarla)

El trayecto al hospital parecía eterno las calles de la ciudad estaban inundadas de trafico faltaban 15 minutos para que fueran las 8:00pm, la desesperación comenzaba a inundarlo, ya que hace quedado 15 minutos que debería estar con sanosuke, se le había hecho tarde y el trafico simplemente no lo ayudaba en nada pero ya faltaba poco para llegar.

Al fin arribo al hospital a las 8:00 en punto media hora tarde algo simplemente extraño en el, rápidamente se dirigió al consultorio de sano y ahí lo encontró sentado en su silla con el rostro serio inusual en el.

Sanosuke.- comenzaba a preocuparme

Aoshi.-el tráfico estaba pesado (cerrando la puerta del consultorio)

Sano.- y como esta misao

Aoshi.- ni siquiera lo intentes, que es lo que me ocurre (pregunto fríamente)

Sano.- aoshi, no se como decirlo

Aoshi.- simplemente dilo, que es lo que tengo

Sano.- cáncer (cerrando los ojos y con pesar en la voz)

Aoshi.- repite eso, creo que no escuche bien (incrédulo)

Sano.- cáncer aoshi, tienes cáncer de pulmón

Eso lo explicaba todo, las sudoraciones, la falta de apetito, el vomito, la sangre, la necesidad de sentarme me invadía mas permanecía fuerte y con la misma cara que me caracterizaba.

Sano.- te encuentras bien

Y eso fue lo que lo detono la bomba

Aoshi.- si me siento perfecto sano, tengo cáncer a mi edad y tu quieres que me sienta bien, que es esa estupida pregunta (histérico)

Sano.- tranquilízate aoshi por favor

Aoshi.- no no puedo

Sano.- o es que acaso quieres que misao te vea así

Aoshi.- NO y ni se te ocurra decirle

Sano.- pero es que tiene que saberlo esto no se puede ocultar y menos

Aoshi.- y menos que, acaso me estas ocultando algo dímelo ya (tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y estrellándolo con la pared)

Sano.- es terminal

Aoshi.- que dices (soltándolo)

Sano.- estas en estado terminal

Aoshi.- cuanto tiempo me queda

Sano.- un año (con pesar)

Y con estas ultimas palabras aoshi se dio la media vuelta y salio de la oficina dejando a un consternado sanosuke…..

Fin del capitulo 5…..

Nota de autor: ya s eme colgué me vi muy mala, ya empezó el drama, la verdad es que no me gusto mucho este capitulo como lo escribí pero espero que no haya quedado tan mal, ya saben quejas, dudas, amenazas etc. Son bien recibidas

Y ahora si la contestación de los reviews….

Mao86.- hola muchas gracias por tu review…. Quien no quisiera estar con el la verdad, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y ya sabes si tienes dudas o quejas etc. Lo que sea aquí estamos cuídate mucho y otra vez gracias por el apoyo brindado. Polita

Rinoa shinomori.- muchas gracias amiga por el apoyo brindado siempre, que bueno que te gusto el lemon por que la verdad si me cuestan mucho pero mucho trabajo y si se traían algo de ganas como pudiste corroborar, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo como puedes ver el drama comienza a florecer jejejeje, espero verte pronto por el msn haa y una cosita no puedo dejarte review en tu historia que no lo puedo subir me sale seguiré intentando nos estamos viendo amigui cuídate

Blankaoru.- muchísimas gracias por tu review no sabes lo que significa para mi y después de todo lo que pasaste mas, con respeto al lemon si esta explicito es que es mi primero y me quedo como que raro no se, además si estaba medio fuerte pero es que se supone que no era la primera vez de misao y le traía bastantes ganas a aoshi por eso era un poco salvaje, hablando especifico de aoshi si esta bastante occ pero es que a mi me gusta que sea lindo y considerado, bueno espero verte pronto por aquí te quiero muchísimo blanca cuídate un buen , nos estamos viendo pronto atte. polita

Alexandra shinomori.- muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y que se te haya hecho el mejor, espero no haber decepcionado con este, y si el aoshi es retierno y misao como te darás cuenta tiene su genio y es algo envidiosa como que no le gusta compartirlo con nadie, jejeje pero quien no fuera así con un aoshi es la verdad yo también espero verte pronto cuídate muchísimo besos polita

Lightning-Storm222.- hola amiga hace muchísimo que no sabia de ti, gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, respecto a como escribo creo que es tipo guión de película no se o algo así medio raro, que bueno que te gusto dos tres el lemon por que la verdad es que si me preocupaba mucho eso, muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero verte pronto besos tqm polita

Y también muchas gracias a los lectores que no dejan reviews espero que les guste la historia y los quiero, y algún día anímense a dejar algo para conocerlos nos estamos viendo 

Bizcochia U-u (polita)


End file.
